Losing
by Fuji-FallenAngel
Summary: Fuji has always had feelings for Tezuka. Now he's decided how he will show him, as well as get Tezuka to admit his feelings to himself. To Fuji, it's the perfect plan. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Of course it's not mine, i'm neither that creative nor skilled regrettably.**

* * *

"I know how I feel, and I know he feels the same. He _must_ feel the same. I just have to make him realize it." Fuji thought to himself, and nodded with resolve. He knew what he would do.

"Kunimitsu!"

The buchou turned at the sound of his name, giving the boy a pointed look, "Fuji?" "Hai?" The tensai walked calmly up to his friend. "You never call me Kunimitsu." Tezuka stated, thinking to himself, "Why start now?" "You're observant," Fuji chuckled, "I thought I'd be a nice change of pace." He took Tezuka's hands in his own and finished, "I like your first name, Kunimitsu. It sounds nice."

Fuji looked up at the captain with his ever-present smile, yet Tezuka could tell there was something different about it this time…something more genuine. He felt his face flush slightly, and quickly dropped the hands of the smaller boy; a genuine Fuji smile was a rare treat reserved for special times. "What could make this moment special to my Syusuke?" Tezuka pondered as his friend continued to watch him. He then realized what he had thought, "_My _Syusuke? Where did that come from?" and asked, "What did you call my name for Fuji?" in an attempt to regain some regularity."Oh, I just thought I would walk home with you from practice if that's alright." Fuji said simply. Tezuka blinked, trying to figure out just what Fuji was up to this time. Perhaps he had imagined the genuine quality of the smile… "Unless of course you would prefer to walk alone…" Fuji commented, casting his eyes downward with the knowledge that it would further shake the buchou's thoughts. "Of course you can walk with me." Tezuka said, closing his eyes for just a moment to clear his mind. And they proceeded home, Tezuka attempting to make sense of his friend, while Fuji smiled up at the bright sky.

"What is he thinking?" Tezuka wondered to himself as he chanced a quick glance at Fuji, "Normally I can read him, his smile hides himself from everyone but me, but lately…I just cannot understand him anymore." He turned back to the street ahead as Fuji turned toward him, a slight wrinkle in his brow the only sign of frustration. Somehow, he just knew that he had been caught staring, and the thought caused him to blush ever so slightly. "But I wasn't staring, I was simply focused" he reasoned with himself. "On Fuji-kun" his mind seemed to reply. "Yes, because he is an enigma I must figure out in order to better both Seigaku's chances at nationals as well as Fuji himself." And thus his reasoning closed up any doubts he previously had about his feelings for his friend.

"He always has overanalyzed me," Fuji thought with a sly smile, "I can just feel him debating with himself." The tensai looked down from the sky towards his buchou, confirming his "feeling." "He knows he has feelings for me, I can see it clearly in his eyes. They always give you away Kunimitsu, which is why when debating with oneself it is best to turn away from others or keep those beautiful brown eyes closed" he thought to himself, his gaze traveling back towards the sky. He glanced once more towards his friend, only to notice those "beautiful brown eyes" were now clear and determined once more. "…And the wall is up again, he must have found some logical explanation to satisfy his doubt." Fuji thought with frustration, "No matter, he cannot ignore it for much longer" Luckily the buchou was too focused on the street ahead to notice Fuji's eyes flash, for nothing dull is ever to follow.

The walk passed mostly in silence, with Fuji occasionally commenting on miscellaneous topics, such as the English paper they had to write, or how Tezuka believed their next match would go. Once he brought up Eiji and Oishi's newfound relationship, simply to chuckle at the raised eyebrow expression of the buchou. "I wonder if they…" Fuji started, before he was abruptly cut off with a sharp "Fuji!" from Tezuka, "I'd rather let them keep their personal details to themselves Fuji, it is none of our business what they do." Fuji chuckled inwardly at the slight pink tint that had grown on the captains cheeks, so slight even Eiji would have missed it. "Ah, but it _is _our business you see, Kunimitsu, this could affect the team as a whole…" Fuji reasoned. "And if you do not cease this conversation right now, you will be running fifty laps tomorrow, and may push me to making this _affect the team as a whole_, and they will have you to thank for their twenty laps." Tezuka glared at his exasperating friend. Fuji simply chuckled again, it was just too easy to rouse Tezuka sometimes, and he was sure he had sent the buchou's mind to some very interesting places…

"Why did Syusuke have to bring up that particular relationship?" Tezuka thought to himself as they walked, "And why does it bother me so that he did?" He briefly toyed with the unfinished question Fuji had voiced earlier, only to realize he preferred to not think about it. At least, not with Eiji and Oishi involved. He glanced at Fuji again, his eyes pausing as he took in Fuji's soft features, his honey-shaded hair, slightly ruffled by the light breeze, his closed eyes…oh how he longed to have those piercing blue eyes opened and gazing at him…those lips, how he wanted to taste them, claim them as his own…Kunimitsu, what are you thinking?" He berated himself, looking again, "But he looks so contented, the sun warming his pale complexion, making him glow…if I could only get to see him genuinely smile, get those eyes to gaze into mine…pull him close and…I've let my guard down. He is my best friend, nothing more." And thus he inwardly cursed Fuji for asking about Seigaku's Golden Pair, as he took a subtle step away from his friend to distance himself.

"Well, it seems we've arrived at your stop Kunimitsu," Fuji said cheerily, as he grabbed Tezuka's hand, "thank you for allowing me the pleasure of walking with you this afternoon." And with that, he bowed and with a flourish, planted a kiss on the captain's hand before turning to walk away.

"Syusuke," Tezuka started, as Fuji turned back to him, "what are you playing at? What scheme are you up to now?" "No scheme Tezuka, I promise." Fuji's sharp eyes quickly opened at the question, to show his sincerity, "No, just a gesture of my appreciation for the company. If you would like, I have a second gesture as well." Tezuka simply stared, completely frozen. "Hmm…I take that as a yes then." Fuji stated, and proceeded to dash back to his buchou, pull him down to his level, and plant a sweet kiss on his lips. Fuji pulled away, and then sighed, "Yes, he must understand now." He thought to himself, a triumphant smile on his face.

Before Tezuka had a chance to react, Miyako threw open the door, glaring at Fuji with a look that could rival the tensai's when he was serious. "How _dare _you! _My _boyfriend and you think you can just come and steal him from me? Kunimitsu, _what _were you thinking?" she shrieked, jolting Tezuka out of his confusion and causing him to rush to her side. "Miyako-kun, it was nothing," he replied to her stoicly, as he watched his friend with a mixture of confusion, anger, frustration, and…was that desire? "Fujiko was simply thanking me for keeping him company, and, as usual, decided he would amuse himself. You are my only love, you know that." Miyako glanced up to her boyfriend, and saw him glance at her with a look of regret, love, and apology and knew his words were true. "Alright Tezuka-kun, you're right of course, I love you my Mitsu." She replied, pulling him in for a deep kiss, knowing that Fuji was watching the whole thing. "You see Fuji-san, whatever your scheme was, it didn't work. Kunimitsu and I are in love, and you cannot take that away with a stupid kiss from someone like you. And they say you're Seigaku's tensai. Then you should've learned by now, when it comes to my Mitsu, you can't win." "Miyako…" Tezuka started, seeing the hurt flash quickly across the face of his friend before it vanished behind his perfect mask. "No, Tezuka, he needs to hear this, he deserves it." Miyako replied, her eyes full of jealousy and hate, "Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka will always love me, and you cannot change that. Do you understand that? _You lose._" And with that, she proceeded to turn and stride back into the house, leaving her Kunimitsu to simply stare at the sight before him that was Fuji.

"You've outdone yourself, buchou," Fuji said softly, "she is a real gem." He glanced up at Tezuka, and Tezuka saw the single tear run down Fuji's beautiful face. He likened it to an angel crying, before Fuji continued, "Good to know who is in charge in that relationship, never imagined you would be subservient to anyone. Anyway, I'll go now, salvage what's left of my pride. I'm not happy about this Kunimitsu, not at all…" Tezuka lost himself in a memory of their first year, the only other time he had seen Fuji truly upset with him, but it was nothing compared to this, "Miyako is right though, today, I have lost," his eyes shot open, flashing more strongly than Tezuka had ever witnessed, he could feel the anger radiating around him, "…and you of all people should know, Kunimitsu, that I _hate_ to lose."

* * *

**Okay, few comments from the author: **

**1. First attempt at a fan-fic, please be gentle (no flames please, don't like don't read!)**

**2. Sorry for OOC-ness, I genuinely thought I understood Fuji and Tezuka until I tried to capture them in a story.**

**3. Fuji is a bit more...dark in this story than I really imagine him to be, but the plot popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. Let's just say losing his match against Tezuka was both good and bad for Fuji-san? Add to that the fact that in this story he's been pining away for his beloved for quite some time, he's already on edge. He truly expected a happy ending, and to Fuji, Miyako is hurting Tezuka by not letting him discover his real feelings. And we all know how Fuji-san gets when you hurt his friends...*sigh* yes, it still needs work. I understand this. **

**4. Reviews would be lovely! (Depending on how this fic is taken, I'd like to continue it in another story possibly...if the plot decides to choose a route to take. I'm torn at the moment with two different concepts I'm toying with.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuji lay on his bed that night, contemplating what had occurred earlier now that he had had a chance to cool down. "Hm…that didn't go as planned," he thought, "It doesn't matter, what's done is done. Kunimitsu acknowledged his feelings for me, at the very least. I will just have to try harder to get him to show them." Fuji slid beneath the covers, "I will not lose Kunimitsu. You showed me how much I detest the feeling, and that girl will not get in the way of me showing you we're meant to be." A slight smirk crept upon his face, as Fuji Syusuke drifted off for the night.

The next morning, Fuji walked to school alone, plotting his next step. "It sure is a hot day today, practice is going to be exhausting. Although perhaps this could work in my favor…" a sly grin formed on his face, as he opened his bright eyes for a moment, "yes…that will work nicely."

As Fuji walked out to the courts that afternoon, he heard the quick footsteps of his acrobatic friend, and braced himself. "Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed as he jumped onto his friend's back, "Where've you been? Buchou isn't gonna like that you're late." Fuji simply smiled, as he deftly twisted out of the grip of his energetic friend, "Oh, I don't think Tezuka will have a problem with my tardiness Eiji, not by the end of the day. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go out to the courts." He continued on his way, leaving a slightly baffled Eiji behind. "Ah, Tezuka, I apologize for being la…" "Fuji, twenty laps. Get started. Afterwards, you'll play Momoshiro, Kaido, and then Eiji." Tezuka ordered bluntly, cutting off the other boy's apology. "Hai buchou." Fuji just grinned, and set off on his laps.

After two matches, it was clearly evident that something had caused Fuji to play seriously. Very seriously. "Sugoi! Fuji-senpai finished two of his matches in less than half an hour! That's got to be a record!" Fuji heard the first years exclaim. He chuckled, grabbing his water bottle to take a long drink, "Yes, this should work nicely. As an added bonus, I can take out all my frustration from yesterday's failure on these matches. Nobody has to know."

"Uuuuuuuggghh! Fuji-senpai is really going all out today!" Momo panted as he laid on the ground, utterly exhausted. "Fssshu, you just don't have the stamina to go up against him baka." Kaido replied. "Whaaat? Mamushi, you lost to him too! You can't pretend you aren't exhausted from Fuji-senpai!" The senpai mentioned tuned out the arguing of the second years. "Eiji, you're next." Fuji called to his friend, wiping his forehead with a towel from his bag. "Hoi, hoi! Be right there Fujiko!" Eiji shouted, with a signature V. Then he turned back towards Oishi, "Nya, Oishi! I don't wanna play Fuji today…he's so serious! I'm scared!" "Eiji, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like Fuji will hurt you, he just wants to get rid of some stress. There's no reason to be scared of playing tennis Eiji, it's insensible." Oishi replied as he took his boyfriend's hand. "…You're right! I'll go play! Thanks Oishi, nya!" Eiji bounced off towards the courts, ready to play. "Besides, Kikumaru-senpai doesn't have a reason to be scared," Momoshiro muttered from the ground, rubbing his bruises,"…he's the most acrobatic on the team. He can dodge everything out there." Across the court, Fuji just smiled. After all, it wasn't his fault Momoshiro ran right into the path of one of his triple counters. "Saa, I'll have to apologize for that after this match" he thought briefly, before turning to Eiji and beginning the game.

After winning his third match, 6-0 of course, Fuji was sweating heavily. He walked over to the bench that held his bag and water bottle, picked them up, and walked over to the fence to stand next to Tezuka. "Saa, it sure is hot today, ne Tezuka?" he asked, as he unscrewed the cap of his water bottle. "Hn." Tezuka grunted, watching the match taking place in front of them. "I'm in need of a good cool off." Fuji replied. And with that, he upturned his water bottle, allowing the cool water to flow over his head and body. "Ahh, much better." Fuji stated softly, gauging the reaction of the boy next to him. Tezuka however, always stoic, continued to watch the match in front of him. Fuji's smile slipped ever so slightly, before he replaced it with another smirk, "So, you want to play that way Kunimitsu," he thought, "Well, I've always liked a challenge."

"Why? Why me? Why Fuji of all people? Now?" Tezuka's thoughts screamed as he struggled to continue watching the match between Inui and Oishi. Struggled, and quickly failed as he felt water droplets splash against his face. He whirled to face the smaller boy, "Fuji, what are you do…" Tezuka fell silent as he took in the sight of the boy next to him. The dripping wet, disheveled hair, eyes wide open, shirtless boy next to him. He felt frozen in place, only capable of staring, drinking in every curve, dip, and slope to Fuji's body. He found himself gazing across the boy's chest, wondering how it would feel against his own, watching the subtle rise and fall as Fuji took a breath and let it out again, wanting nothing more than to pull him into the clubhouse and kiss him senseless at that moment. Then he heard it, Fuji's smirk so large he could actually hear it, and looked at the boy's face to find him suppressing a laugh. "It's not polite to stare, Kunimitsu." Fuji said teasingly, taking a step towards his buchou and shaking his hair again, causing more drops to fall on Tezuka's face, "besides, it's your fault, it's just so _hot._" Tezuka swore there was a double meaning to Fuji's words, but his face remained unreadable, with the exception of the rising of his eyebrows. "Fuji, go get dressed, you've finished all your matches for today." He said when he found his voice again. "Whatever you say, buchou." Fuji smiled, then turned toward the clubhouse and walked off.

By the time Tezuka returned to the clubhouse, the rest of the team had long gone, or so he thought. When he opened the door, he found Fuji, still shirtless, laying on one of benches, fast asleep. "Was he…waiting for me?" Tezuka asked himself as he glanced down at the boy, "He's so soft when he sleeps, so innocent," he laughed at himself when that thought occurred. Fuji, innocent? Hardly. "I'll wake him after I shower." He thought, as he brushed a piece of hair out of the tensai's face and turned towards the showers. After a quick shower, Tezuka quickly dried off and pulled on his pants, to realize that he left his shirt on the bench. He picked up his glasses and placed them back on, only to see Fuji standing across from him, shirt in hand. "Looking for this Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked as he slowly walked towards Tezuka, shamelessly staring at his bare chest, "Hm…I'm glad you forgot it, I rather like the view without it." "Fuji, why did you take my shirt?" Tezuka asked pointedly. "Me?" Fuji grinned, coming to a stop not two inches from Tezuka, "Now, would I do something like that?" And he pulled the stoic captain into a deep kiss.

Tezuka had a reply formed, until Fuji did _that_. Oh, it felt so right. His tongue exploring Fuji's mouth like it was the most natural thing in the world. He vaguely realized he was turning the smaller boy, pushing him up against the wall, so that he could kiss him harder. Fuji however, always one for a challenge, quickly changed their positions, with Tezuka up against the wall as he kissed his collarbone. Tezuka emitted a slight moan, only provoking Fuji to trail kisses across his chest. "Syu…Syusuke…" Tezuka moaned as he wrapped one arm around Fuji's waist, pulling him closer and lightly nipping at his neck. He felt pleased at the soft sigh that escaped the smaller boy's lips as a result. Fuji tangled his hands in the taller boy's hair, relishing the feel of victory and passion as he pulled away slightly, to look at Tezuka with wide eyes. A smile lit his face, and his eyes sparkled as he said, "I love you, Kunimitsu." Tezuka stared at the angelic boy in his arms for a moment, before a small smile glanced the edges of his mouth, and he replied, "I love you too, Syu…"

*Bam!* They both jumped as they heard the clubhouse door slam violently, and turned just in time to see Miyako running past the window.


End file.
